


SPOP: Season 6 Episode 2 - "The Same, But Different"

by TiffanyWice



Series: She-Ra: Season 6 [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aliens, Dimension Travel, F/F, Fantasy, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Love, Magic, Marriage Proposal, Outer Space, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyWice/pseuds/TiffanyWice
Summary: I didn't want She-Ra to end... so I'm writing more! Please enjoy my fan-version of Season 6 Episode 2 of She-Ra, and make sure you read ep. 1 first: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517166Episode 3 available now here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114215
Relationships: Adora/Bow/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra: Season 6 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175648
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	SPOP: Season 6 Episode 2 - "The Same, But Different"

**Author's Note:**

> A couple months ago, I finished season 5 of She-Ra and decided I NEEDED to see more… so I wrote my version of season 6, episode 1. (link provided above)
> 
> I got a ton of awesome feedback from reddit and AO3, so I decided to go ahead and work on completing the rest of my season.
> 
> After spending last weekend mapping everything out on the whiteboard in my living room, I have a whole 7 episode storyline planned out! I mainly have experience writing feature films, but this is my first time tackling a season of television. So far it’s been a huge learning experience, and I will definitely be going back and adjusting things as I continue writing more episodes. All the episodes will be living here in their intended screenplay format: https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1vVi8AcmVatXp1xkmcuptyQI6qiq5BP-z?usp=sharing  
> So if you ever want to have them all in one place... there they are!
> 
> If you have time, please give my episodes a read and let me know what you think! I’d love to hear from all of you SPOP fans, and if you have any constructive criticism it would actually help me a lot as I continue writing these. My dream is to write a season SO awesome that it can help us all get our She-Ra fix while we wait for the (hopefully) inevitable movie/new season announcement!
> 
> PS. If anyone actually reads my episodes and enjoys them, please tweet/DM/email/gently throw them at Noelle, and tell her if she’s looking for fresh new writers for the real version of S6… I’m her gal! :)

**COLD OPEN:**

**INT. VELVET GLOVE - SPACE**

A GREEN MICROCHIP, freshly soldered into the back of Catra’s neck.

Glowing green eyes. Short, slicked back hair. Forced half-smile plastered on her face. A group of Horde Prime’s clones march in unison with her down the monolithic hallways of the ship. Leading her into:

  
**INT. VELVET GLOVE - BRIDGE - SPACE  
**  
The enormous main bridge. Catra steps up to the platform, kneels in submission.  
  
The silhouette of HORDE PRIME seated on his throne, looking over his array of screens.

CLONE (O.S.)  
My lord. She is ready.

  
Prime turns. CHUCKLES proudly. He steps down to the platform, looming over Catra. Places his hand gently under his newly indoctrinated subject’s chin, inspecting her.

HORDE PRIME  
Little sister. I must say, you look magnificent--

Catra WINCES violently. Her eyes snap back to their normal colors. 

CATRA  
A--Adora!?

She desperately slaps away Horde Prime’s hand, scampers backwards. Trying to escape. Tears in her eyes--

HORDE PRIME  
Hm, a fighter! We’ll need to keep you on a higher voltage.

CATRA  
Wait! No, please--

On a console off to the side, a clone cranks a knob to it’s maximum.

The chip FLASHES brighter. Green, glowing light floods back into Catra’s eyes. Without any resistance, her body slumps back down into a subservient, kneeling position.  
  
Prime INHALES deeply and closes his eyes. Touches the side of Catra’s face. Scanning her memories through the hive-mind connection.  
  
He CLICKS his tongue, shakes his head in disapproval.

HORDE PRIME  
So much anger. So much grief. 

He continues scanning. Turns his head slightly, curious. He CHUCKLES again, amused.

HORDE PRIME  
Don’t worry. You’ll see her again soon enough, I’m sure.

Prime removes his hand from Catra’s face. Stands back up, towering over her. She winces slightly again. Unable to break the hold of the chip.

HORDE PRIME  
Welcome to peace, little sister. Welcome to the hive-mind.

GLIMMER (V.O.)  
Catra? Catra!!

**INT. INTERGALACTIC COALITION - HALLWAY - SPACE**

Catra JUMPS as Glimmer shakes her.

GLIMMER  
Catra! What are you doing? You just stopped walking?

Catra takes a DEEP BREATH, steadying herself in reality. The hallways here look literally identical to Horde Prime’s ship.

CATRA  
Sorry, I just-- I think I’m just out of it today.

GLIMMER  
Well, find a way to get back in it! I don’t want you _scaring_ people at the coalition meeting! URGH!

Glimmer storms off, speed-walking down the hallway.

CATRA  
(off Glimmer’s craziness)  
I don’t think _I’ll_ be the one scaring people off.

Bow and Adora laugh at her comment. Adora’s in her She-Ra form.

ADORA  
(to Bow)  
Are you sure she’s alright? I haven’t seen her like this in a long time.

BOW  
She’s just... Once the meeting’s over, she’ll be fine.

Bow SIGHS and heads off, too.

Adora reaches out her hand.

ADORA  
Want to go in together? Or you know... we could stay out here in this creepy hallway all day? 

Catra laughs and rolls her eyes. She takes Adora’s hand, and they head off after their friends.

Catra glances back down the hallway once more. Rubs the back of her neck with her free hand. Still anxious.

[THEME SONG]

**INT. INTERGALACTIC COALITION - MEETING HALL - SPACE**

The best friend squad enters into a massive meeting hall. Sleek, Modern. Tech everywhere. Fancy black tables surrounding a main podium.   
  
The room is filled with people, hundreds of beings representing planets from all across the known universe. 

GLIMMER  
Whoah... ok... wow. There’s a LOT of people here--

CATRA  
They’re... all looking at us.

It’s true. All around them, people staring at them, pointing and WHISPERING under their breath.

DELEGATE #1  
That’s her! That’s She-Ra--

DELEGATE #2  
Did you hear how she saved a kid in the marketplace?

Glimmer, Catra and Adora look incredibly uncomfortable all of a sudden.

BOW  
(off everyone’s anxiety)  
Hey, guys... we literally saved the universe. I think we can handle a few nosy diplomats. C’mon--

Bow, head held high, walks confidently into the room. The group follows, not quite as confident.

That’s when they run into:

STARLA (O.S.)  
Adora! Over here, hey!

The STAR SIBLINGS push through a small crowd of people. All three of them happily greet the best friend squad with smiles and hugs.

GLIMMER  
Oh my gosh, the Star Siblings!

ADORA  
What are you guys doing here!?

JEWELSTAR  
They invited us to join the coalition! I guess there’s lots of displaced people like us with no home planet.

STARLA  
They put us in charge of establishing a new home for all the refugees on a planet not far from here! Can you believe that?

BOW  
That’s so awesome!

JEWELSTAR  
We actually decided to name the planet... “Adora”.

ADORA  
W...what?

BOW  
Like... named-after-Adora, Adora?!

Jewelstar collects himself before continuing:

JEWELSTAR  
We owe everything to you all of you. To She-Ra. To you, Adora. If you didn’t convince us to keep fighting, we...

He SIGHS, trails off. Unable to finish his thought. Tallstar puts a hand on her brother’s shoulder.

TALLSTAR  
Thank you. Naming our new planet after you... it’s the least we could do after everything.

STARLA  
Plus, it’s a really pretty name!

Catra squeezes Adora’s hand, smiles up at her. Proud as hell. Adora gives Jewelstar a giant hug.

SUDDENLY, over the intercom:

INTERCOM VOICE  
Members of the Coalition. Please take your seats, the meeting is about to commence.

Everyone hurries to their seats. Glimmer’s on the verge of hyperventilating:

GLIMMER  
Ok... good impressions only! Phew... I’m fine... The fate of our entire planet’s future depends on this meeting, but I’m TOTALLY fine-- 

Bow carefully leads her away, supporting her as best as he can.

Catra takes advantage of the hustle around them and leans in to whisper to Adora:

CATRA  
A whole planet named after you? You must be really important--

ADORA  
(shushing her) Shut up!

Adora and Catra LAUGH together. They arrive at Etheria’s table, right near the front of the hall. 

ADORA  
You’re doing ok? This isn’t too much?

Catra steadies herself again with a DEEP breath.

CATRA  
Let’s do this!

They sit down next to each other.

**EXT. BRIGHT MOON - MOONSTONE - DAY**

CRACK. The sparking anomaly persists, taking form as Angella every few seconds. Drawing power from the Moonstone.

Entrapta holds up a long rod covered in wires and blinking lights, taking measurements.

ENTRAPTA  
Fascinating! Very fascinating...

She hurries over to a large drawing board. She scribbles down a complicated equation.

Off to the side, Scorpia is in a giant pile of parts. Emily is behind her, also helping.

SCORPIA  
Look at us, huh? You and me... working together in a lab (sorta), just like the good old days--

ENTRAPTA  
Do we have any Scalar Field Inverters left?

SCORPIA  
Um... is this blue thing it?

Scorpia holds up a blue thing.

ENTRAPTA  
No, it’s red. Here, let me help you look--

Micah enters, incredibly flustered. It’s only been a few hours, but he looks like he hasn’t slept in days.

SPARK. The anomaly grows in strength as Micah draws nearer.

MICAH  
Entrapta... Any um, updates yet? 

Entrapta rifles through parts, searching.

ENTRAPTA  
We’re working on having the machine up and running A.S.A.P!

MICAH  
Angella... We’ll be able to get her back, right?

ENTRAPTA  
Hard to say at the moment! I’ve never seen anything like this anomaly--

Scorpia notices Micah’s face fall.

SCORPIA  
If anyone can figure this out, it’s Entrapta. We’ll get her back. I’m sure of it.

Micah doesn’t seem fully convinced. Absent-mindedly, Entrapta wonders aloud:

ENTRAPTA  
What did Glimmer say when you told her her mom was still alive?

MICAH  
Um... Glimmer? I uh--

Scorpia, Entrapta and Emily all stop and stare at Micah, flabbergasted.

SCORPIA  
You haven’t told her yet?!

MICAH  
No, I-- uh, I guess I didn’t--

ENTRAPTA  
You should definitely have told her by now!

MICAH  
Alright, give me a break! This has been a difficult afternoon... and I don’t have one of those fancy transponder things--

Entrapta shoves her transponder device into Micah’s hands.

ENTRAPTA  
Here!

SCORPIA  
Call her and tell her right now!

MICAH  
Ok, ok!

Scorpia and Entrapta peer over Micah’s shoulder as he hits the call button.

**INT. INTERGALACTIC COALITION - GLIMMER/BOWS ROOM - SPACE**

Left abandoned on their guest-room bed, Glimmer’s transponder RINGS... with no one around to hear it.

**INT. INTERGALACTIC COALITION - MEETING HALL - SPACE**

Kosak takes the stand at the front of the hall, beginning the meeting.

KOSAK  
Hello, hi everyone. Thank you all for coming! I’m SO excited today to start our meeting with a big announcement, that I’m sure most of you have heard by now--

Kosak gestures to Etheria’s table. The entire room’s attention turns to Adora. 

KOSAK  
Etheria, the planet responsible for ending Horde Prime’s reign, has finally joined the Intergalactic Coalition!

The entire room erupts in APPLAUSE. 

KOSAK  
Their proven track record, and their connection with magic makes them a valuable addition to our team.  
I’m confident they’ll be able to help us protect our planets for many years to come.

Kosak gestures towards their table, giving them the floor.

Adora nods to Glimmer, giving her the “go-ahead”. She stands proudly, addressing the entire Coalition. The room quiets down.

GLIMMER  
Thank you... so much for having us. As representatives of Etheria, we’re so honored to be here.

Glimmer takes a moment, EXHALES out her nerves, and continues. 

GLIMMER  
We couldn’t have defeated Horde Prime without working together, all of us--

Her gaze connects briefly with the Star Siblings.

GLIMMER   
I know as long as we have that, as long as we have this--

Glimmer gestures to the massive gathering of people around them.

GLIMMER  
Nothing like what happened will ever happen again, not under our watch. Not if we all work together. Thank you.

She sits. More thundering APPLAUSE.

Bow gives her a little pat on the shoulder. She killed it.

KOSAK  
Couldn’t have said it better myself! We’re all very happy you’re here. Because... I’m afraid there’s actually some rather  
distressing news that I need to share. We thought we’d dealt completely with Horde Prime, but...

Wait... what? The mention of Horde Prime’s name causes Adora’s entire body to tense up. Kosak clicks a small remote:

IMAGES of a small planet appear on screens all around the room.

KOSAK  
This is Helios-Alpha. An M-class planet not far from here. They’re not actually in the coalition,  
but we sent down a recruitment team yesterday and well, we found this--

He clicks the remote again.

Recon photography of the planet’s surface. People, viciously attacking each other.

The aggressors all have the signature GREEN EYES from Horde Prime’s chips. Green, veiny corruption has spread to their whole body. 

Chaos. Death. Destruction. Like a zombie apocalypse dialed up to 11.

The room erupts with anxious CHATTER. Catra sinks back into her chair, horrified. Kosak raises a hand, immediately silencing everyone.

KOSAK  
Our researchers are calling it “Chip Virus”. For whatever reason, when Prime’s network fell, this planet’s inhabitants were not freed from his control, but were instead, well... they look like this now. 

A particularly vicious photo of one of the “chipped zombies” attacking a resident.

DELEGATE  
What are they doing?

KOSAK  
Without connection to Prime’s hive-mind, these poor souls have reverted to mindless beings, attacking anyone they come across who’s not chipped.

More nervous hushed CHATTER from throughout the room.

Kosak clicks his remote again. A detailed MAP leading to a corrupted version of one of Prime’s towers.

KOSAK  
Ok, now for some good news: We believe that if we can detonate an explosive inside the tower,  
we can shut down the network safely, and hopefully save the inhabitants of Helios-Alpha.

A little animation of the tower exploding from the inside. Kosak turns and addresses the room.

KOSAK  
We’ll be sending down a small team to infiltrate the planet discreetly. Our Head of Defense, General Tyfo has offered to lead this team...

The coalition’s Head of Defense GENERAL TYFO steps forward. Her shiny red and silver armor CLUNKING mechanically.

She’s a cold, clinical badass, a powerful transgender woman. Her species has sickly grey skin and pitch black eyes, allowing her to see things the rest of us can’t see.

She carries the weight of a heavy backstory, but we’ll get to that later...

TYFO  
My team and I are going down tomorrow morning at oh-eight hundred hours.

Tyfo casts a quick glance at Kosak, hesitating:

TYFO  
If anyone else would like to volunteer their assistance with this mission, we--

Adora doesn’t even let her finish. She jumps to her feet.

ADORA  
We’ll go!

Catra looks up at her, stunned. The entire room relaxes a bit: if She-Ra is going, everything will be fixed no problem.

Jewelstar rises as well.

JEWELSTAR  
Us, too.

MURMURS of approval from the room. 

Kosak nods, content with the volunteers. General Tyfo scowls, not quite as content for some reason...

KOSAK  
Very well, thank you. On to the next order of business, there’s been an interruption with the LUM-1TY trade route this week...

Kosak drones on, his voice fading out.

Adora sits. Her, Glimmer and Bow all look resolute, determined to embark on another daring adventure.

Catra stares up at the screen. At the glowing green eyes. The chips. Terrified.

**EXT. BRIGHT MOON - MOONSTONE - DAY**

Entrapta dramatically connects two large cables above her head. She drops the connection, and dives out of the way.

ENTRAPTA  
Ok, NOW!

Scorpia shoots a blast of electricity at a small metal device. The electricity travels through the device, through a mess of snaking wires, and up to a half-built metal structure. The energy SUPERHEATS the connections of the machine, fusing it together.

ENTRAPTA  
WOW! Outstanding! 

Scorpia looks down at her claws.

SCORPIA  
Whew! I haven’t had to do that in a while. Feels good!

Entrapta leaps up to her machine, continuing to tinker and build.

ENTRAPTA  
Just a few more adjustments and she’ll be ready to go! 

CRACKS of electricity as Angella’s form continues to try to materialize off in the corner.

Scorpia watches the anomaly for a moment, worried. She looks over her shoulder, making sure Micah isn’t around to hear:

SCORPIA  
Between you and me... is this thing actually going to work?

ENTRAPTA  
There’s no way to know for sure until we power her up!

SCORPIA  
But... we are right next to, well, a giant crystal full of magic energy ready to explode at any second.

Scorpia glances up at the Moonstone.

SCORPIA  
Are we sure it’s all... safe?

ENTRAPTA  
It’s as safe as it can possibly be! Besides, my inventions usually don’t blow up. Most of the time.

Entrapta turns one last screw with a giant CRANK.

ENTRAPTA  
There! I just have to assemble the structure and calibrate my computers, and she’ll be all set.  
You can tell everyone to come up here for the grand reveal in about ten minutes!

SCORPIA  
Okay. Whatever you say...

Scorpia, careful not to step on any wires or fuse boxes, heads off down the tower to get the others.

**EXT. BRIGHT MOON - DA** Y

Down below, in the main gardens of Bright Moon, the decorations for the Freedom Day Festival are still hung up. Netossa and Spinnerella walk hand and hand through the empty main square, LAUGHING.

Looking off to the side, Netossa notices:

Micah, seated with his head in his hands. 

The two approach him warily.

NETOSSA  
Hey Micah... everything okay?

MICAH  
She wouldn’t pick up. I’ve called at least a dozen times--

Netossa and Spinnerella notice the transponder next to him, switched off.

SPINNERELLA  
Glimmer’s... probably just at the meeting right now? If you keep trying, I’m sure she’ll--

MICAH  
I think this is a sign I shouldn’t even tell her.

SPINNERELLA  
What? You have to tell her!

MICAH  
But what if Entrapta’s invention doesn’t work? What if we can’t get her back?

Silence. The girls don’t know what to say.

MICAH  
Glimmer’s been through so much these past few years. I don’t want to get her hopes up...

Micah SIGHS heavily in frustration. He drops his head back into his hands.

Netossa turns to her wife, who is wearing an apprehensive, unsure expression. She WHISPERS so only she can hear:

NETOSSA  
Do me a favor and hang back. It might be better if I take this one alone. I’ll come find you when I’m done.

SPINNERELLA  
Okay... good luck!

Spinnerella speeds off, escaping the uncomfortable situation. Netossa takes a seat beside Micah.

NETOSSA  
I actually know how you feel. 

MICAH  
What? Really?

NETOSSA  
When Spinny was chipped. Well ok, maybe not exactly the same, but...

Netossa hesitates, then opens up.

NETOSSA  
When she was under Prime’s control, I didn’t know if I’d ever really get her back. If we’d get any of you back.  
And having to see her like that... you know, her but not really her. Constantly being reminded that she was  
stolen from me and I might never... I might never get to hold her again--

Netossa is overcome with emotion. She watches Spinnerella for a moment, who has gone off to adjust decorations in the main square. 

NETOSSA  
It’s worse than if they were just gone.

Micah watches her, listening. Netossa wipes away a tear. She places a hand on Micah’s back, reassuring him.

NETOSSA  
It’s hard. It’s so, so hard, but it’s important now more than ever that you stay hopeful. For Angella.

Netossa grabs the transponder, and hands it to Micah.

NETOSSA  
And the best way I held it together, was by surrounding myself with people I loved to help me through it.

MICAH  
If it doesn’t work... I don’t know-- She won’t be able to handle it.

NETOSSA  
She’ll find out eventually either way. She needs to be here... and you need her here.

Micah thinks for a moment, then nods. He hits the dial button on the transponder.

Her work completed, Netossa smiles and walks off.

Spinnerella sees her coming, notices Micah trying the transponder again.

SPINNERELLA  
Wow, I’m impressed! What did you say to him?

Without much warning, Netossa throws her arms around Spinnerella and pulls her into a long, deep kiss.

Drawing back after a few moments, Netossa smiles at her wife.

NETOSSA  
Nothing. Just a little story about you...

SPINNERELLA  
About me?! What did you--

Scorpia bursts into the main square, interrupting.

SCORPIA There you guys are! Entrapta’s finished her machine, she wants you all to come up and take a look.

Micah, Spinnerella and Netossa all rush off, following Scorpia towards the Moonstone.

**INT. INTERGALACTIC COALITION - HALLWAY - SPACE**

The meeting has finished: members of the coalition have gathered out in the hallway.

In the centre of everything: She-Ra. Everyone wants a chance to shake hands with the 8-foot tall magical lady who saved the universe.

DELEGATE #1  
We all feel so much safer now that you’re here!

DELEGATE #2  
I hope you can stop all that terrible stuff happening on Helios on your mission.

ADORA  
Thank you! I hope so--

Catra watches from the sidelines, moping. This isn’t her scene at all. There’s so many people here...

She discreetly slips around the corner, seeking privacy.

Glimmer and Bow are nearby, chatting with some coalition members. Bow watches Catra leave, curious--

GLIMMER  
Etheria has lots to offer! I agree that a trade route between us would be SUPER beneficial--

BOW  
(to Glimmer)  
I’ll be right back...

He follows after Catra.

**INT. INTERGALACTIC COALITION - VIEWING DECK - SPACE**

Catra’s seated inside a giant domed window, looking out into space. The swirling colors of a nearby galaxy illuminating the vast darkness.

Bow approaches her slowly, his footsteps ECHOING through the empty, silent viewing room.

BOW  
Hey.

Catra doesn’t even look up at him.

CATRA  
I guess we’re all going tomorrow, huh?

BOW  
Yeah, looks like it.

CATRA  
We’re going to miss the Freedom Day Festival...

Bow joins her inside the dome. As he sits, he notices she has the proposal necklaces laid out in front of her.

CATRA  
She didn’t even think about our anniversary. She accepted the mission without even--

Catra looks up at the ceiling, trying to make the tears go back in.

BOW  
I know you were planning to propose to Adora tomorrow at the celebration. And yeah,  
the fact that we’re going to be on a deadly mission instead... not so romantic. But it’s like I told you,  
you could ask her literally anywhere, anytime. She’d still say yes, it would still be so special--

CATRA  
But it’s not supposed to just be special. It’s supposed to be _perfect_. 

Catra SIGHS. Bow thinks carefully for a moment.

BOW  
But... why should it be perfect?

CATRA  
What?

Bow laughs:

BOW  
Literally nothing about how you two met was perfect. I mean... Adora was sent to our planet through an  
_inter-dimensional_ portal. You were basically abused as children by Shadow Weaver,  
Adora turned out to be She-Ra, and defected to the rebellion... you tried to _kill_ her! Many, many times!

Catra lets out a little CHUCKLE. Maybe he has a point--

BOW  
If you ask me, Adora delaying your proposal plans by agreeing to go on a  
life-or-death mission is the most you thing that could possibly happen!

Bow picks up the open necklace case, admiring them.

BOW  
It’s not going to be perfect because of the time or the place you asked--

He hands the necklaces back to Catra.

BOW  
It’ll be because _you’re_ perfect. Together.

Catra looks at the necklaces, takes in his words. 

CATRA  
... Thank you.

BOW  
I said I’d help you with this, didn’t I?

Catra, in a rare moment of vulnerability, swoops in and gives Bow a tight hug. He pats her on the back.

BOW  
C’mon, we should get back. If I don’t hold back Glimmer, she’ll establish trade routes with every planet in the galaxy!

They head back off towards the meeting.

Catra takes one last look at the necklaces. A look of determination and endless love spreads over her face.

**EXT. BRIGHT MOON - MOONSTONE - DAY**

Entrapta steps up to a massive MYTERIOUS CONTRAPTION, hidden underneath a large tarp.

ENTRAPTA  
I’d like to introduce you all to my newest invention--

The entire Princess Alliance are gathered to watch the unveiling. 

Micah is distracted, desperately still hitting buttons on his small transceiver, trying to contact Glimmer.

Entrapta TEARS OFF the tarp, revealing: A huge semi-circle contraption, flashing lights and cables cover every inch. 

ENTRAPTA  
I call it-- the WINDOW!

Now that it’s fully assembled, it closely resembles the PORTAL Entrapta built in the past. The princesses GASP.

MERMISTA  
You built all this in an hour?

ENTRAPTA  
Forty five minutes actually. We took a break for snacks!

Entrapta points to a large platter with a few tiny cupcakes left on it.

Scorpia stares up at the machine she just helped build, horrified.

SCORPIA  
Whoah whoah whoah... Um, sorry to interrupt... I may not understand all the science-y  
stuff as much as you, but... that looks kind of like a... portal?

MERMISTA  
It’s definitely a portal--

PERFUMA  
Like the same kind of portal that almost destroyed the entire universe?

ENTRAPTA  
It’s perfectly safe, I promise! And completely different from a portal. Here, look--

Entrapta swipes the remaining tiny cupcakes off the platter, lifting it up to demonstrate.

ENTRAPTA  
This is Etheria. Before, we tried to build a portal to another dimension...

She grabs a large piece of spare metal sheeting and holds it up next to the platter to demonstrate her point.

ENTRAPTA  
Which is where I thought Angella was coming from.  
But my readings of the anomaly show she isn’t _in_ another dimension--

She throws away the sheet of metal unceremoniously, and holds the platter back up. She points to the centre.

ENTRAPTA  
She’s here... 

Entrapta flips the platter over, revealing the other side.

ENTRAPTA  
But not really here. And the Window will allow us to access this... _Other-side._ Does that make sense?

The entire group looks at her, uncertain.

ENTRAPTA  
Here, I’ll turn it on now and show you--

Entrapta prepares to hit a large red ON button: Everyone jumps and shouts at her to STOP.

SCORPIA  
We should really wait for Queen Glimmer to decide what to do.

NETOSSA  
Any luck reaching her yet?

BEEP. Call declined. Micah GROANS in frustration.

MICAH  
UGH! No... are you sure this stupid thing isn’t broken!

Entrapta snatches the device away from him.

ENTRAPTA  
Nope, not broken. She’s just not answering!

MICAH  
C’mon Glimmer. We need you here.

Desperate, Micah taps the call button again.

**INT. INTERGALACTIC COALITION - GUEST LIVING ROOM - SPACE**

Glimmer bursts into the room, practically dancing with joy.

GLIMMER  
That went... SO WELL!

The rest of the Best Friend Squad file in after her, amused at Glimmer’s elated attitude. Adora’s back as her non-She-Ra self.

ADORA  
You were talking with leaders of at least ten different planets! They must have really liked you?

GLIMMER  
The Emperor of Andios invited us to come visit the Steaming Mountains of Sh’Olumut Hgaih next week! Can you BELIEVE that!

CATRA  
The... what?

Glimmer collapses peacefully onto the couch. 

GLIMMER  
I guess I make a pretty good diplomat after all.

BOW The _best_. You were amazing.

Bow joins her. Adora smiles down at her blissful friends.

ADORA  
I think I’m going to turn in early. I want to be rested up for tomorrow!

GLIMMER  
We’ll see you in the morning... Classic Best Friend Squad adventure tomorrow!

Adora heads into their private adjoining bedroom.

Catra watches her for a moment, then:

CATRA  
Um, I think I’ll head to bed too... I’ll be right there! 

ADORA  
Okay!

Adora disappears into the room.

Catra pulls out the necklaces... looks to Glimmer and Bow for approval.

Without making a single noise, so as not to alert Adora, both of them ABSOLUTELY FREAK OUT. Big thumbs up and smiles.

Catra grins nervously, and heads after her girlfriend.

As she leaves, Bow and Glimmer look at each other in amazement, shock, happiness... all the emotions.

Glimmer is snapped out of it by an annoying BEEPING, coming from their room.

GLIMMER  
Wait, do you hear that?

She glances into their room. Her TRANSPONDER, ringing on her bed.

**INT. INTERGALACTIC COALITION - CATRA/ADORA’S ROOM - SPACE**

Catra enters the room slowly. She’s holding the necklace box out in front of her like a priceless relic.

Adora’s in the corner, putting on her pajamas. She doesn’t turn around just yet.

CATRA  
Hey, Adora.

ADORA  
Hey, um... I wanted to say I’m really sorry that we’re going to be missing the Freedom Day Festival.  
I know you really wanted to go!

CATRA  
It’s ok, really--

ADORA  
It’s just... knowing there were still people being affected by Prime. I just--

CATRA  
I totally understand. I’m behind you one hundred percent. Always.

Adora struggles to pull a sweater over her head. Catra can’t help but LAUGH at her.

ADORA  
I love you so much, you know that?

CATRA  
I love you, too, you idiot.

ADORA  
I promise, once we’re finished with this mission tomorrow, I’ll make it up to you. It’s our anniversary after all!

Adora finishes pulling on her sweater. She’s about to turn around...

Catra smiles warmly, holds out the necklaces, committing to it. She clears her throat:

CATRA  
Actually, about that... there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you--

GLIMMER (O.S.)  
WAIT, WHAT!?!

Glimmer’s SCREAM reverberates through the entire apartment.

Adora spins around startled. On instinct, Catra SNAPS the box closed, hides it behind her back. 

After a beat, the two of them run out to see what’s going on.

**INT. INTERGALACTIC COALITION - GLIMMER/BOWS ROOM - SPACE**

Catra and Adora tear into the room, arriving next to Bow.

They all gawk at Glimmer, seated on her bed and staring at her transponder. Tears stream down her face.

GLIMMER  
Are... are you serious? She’s--

MICAH  
There’s a chance... yes. But we need you to come back here, right away.

Glimmer cries, part happy, part fearful.

ADORA  
What happened? 

BOW  
It’s Angella... she’s-- she might be alive?!

Adora and Catra GASP, completely shocked.

**CUT TO BLACK.**


End file.
